Fiamma of the Right
Tier: 5-A Origen: to aru majutsu no index Age: unknown Powers: super speed, magic, space manipulation, teleport, dimensional cut, resistance of mindfuck and soulfuck, automatic light speed defense spell, rend space and time, the ability to make a person feel extreme pain. Destructive capacity: country+ (base) | planet+star (la persona superiore a dio) Range: planetary Speed: hipersonic+, light speed reaction Durability: Superhuman (likely more with magic) Strength: human Attacks: -Miracles of the Right Hand: Ability that lets you use any kind of power that has to do with a right hand, such as: Archangel Michael defeats Lucifer with his right hand -The strike that ends everything it touches: This attack destroys everything it touches without any destructive force, and which has only the power to kill a certain goal, making it disappear immediately. The Holy Right automatically adjusts the amount of energy needed to destroy a target in specific, so if a person is the energy released will be for that person only, and if the target is humanity itself will set the energy to completely eradicate it. So regardless of who they are, the Holy Right will always have a greater amount of power that the enemy, being always stronger. (Up to its limit shown) -Lluvia de telesma -The strike that reaches everything when swung: The Holy Right teleports next to the enemy to destroy it. -Holy Right Auto Target: It is one of the skills of the Holy Right that automatically attacks anything that is considered a threat even if your user is unaware that threat. -Flame Sword: Fiamma can create a giant sword of 30 ~ 40 km in size. This sword is resistant to anti-magic. -St. George's Sanctuary: A high class defensive spell that distorts space-time, creating a void. -Dragon's Breath: A high class offensive spell that has the same power of the legendary Dragon Fight against San Jorge. This spell casts a beam of light to their target, destroying everything in its path. It has been shown to have a powerful and has a known as feather light caused by striking an object in its path side effect. -Spell Intercept: Use codes to intercept formula Notarikon spell the magician is reciting in your head and makes the magic is canceled. Time related to life and death: Its function is to force the enemy if holding an arms to kill himself. It also has a very powerful defensive function, improving the body of the wearer to withstand the bullets of "Rabbit and Moon", which also forms a whip. being able to counteract attacks on the speed of light. -Rabbit and Moon: Use the bones of rabbits to shoot bullets and make them powerful. Rabbit bone can be replaced with human bones. It is strong enough to penetrate a shelter designed to protect against nuclear weapons. This attack travels at the speed of light. -Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva: This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack, seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. -Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth: An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. Only one arrow alone is enough to make stone dust. - Sheol Fear: A skill used by a choir, which causes destruction of the enemy's mind . Although this can be avoided if you do not get to hear the spell. - Also the ability to use legendary weapons and legendary artifacts , creating multiple copies of these shows. Some of the weapons mentioned are: - The Sword of Frey : Also known as Sword of Victory, magic weapon of the god Freyr mythology , who knew one move and fight in the air, and said that his carrier has not suffered any loss. - Receation of Legends of the Bible: Fiamma could replicate any legend of the Bible as the great flood or convert people in salt, start the souls of people , walking on water , throw pests, etc.